


Reckless

by mindingmyownbusiness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmyownbusiness/pseuds/mindingmyownbusiness
Summary: An injury brings your feelings for Bucky out in the open.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a request to use several favorite tropes so I smashed them together and this came out. Features confessing your love for your best friend during a fight, friends to lovers, and the accidental falling asleep then waking up together tropes.

“Bucky! What the hell were you thinking?” You were shouting. Somewhere in the back of your mind you knew you shouldn’t be, given the situation, but your emotions were running wild. Yes, the team had completed the mission but Bucky had taken a bad hit and for some reason you were furious with him.

Bucky grimaced as Bruce finished patching him up, leaving the two of you alone in the med bay. You were pacing back and forth in the small space, silently fuming.

Bucky cleared his throat. “Look, I’m sorry I had to leave you out of the plan.”

“There shouldn’t have been a plan, Buck. It was reckless and stupid. You shouldn’t have ended up in this situation!” 

“Do you think I like going behind your back, doll? I don’t. But if I hadn’t asked Steve for help you would have tried to be the hero and it would be you on this table instead of me.”

You scoffed, whipping around to face him. “Well I’m sorry for trying to keep you alive! Clearly Steve doesn’t give a crap about that.”

“Now you’re mad at me for going to Steve?”

“No, I’m mad at you because I love you!”

You instantly froze, eyes wide as you realized what you just blurted out. Bucky opened his mouth to say something but before he could you fled, embarrassed and terrified of what you had just done, admitting your innermost feelings to the person you considered to be your best friend. What were you going to do now?

* * *

Hours later you couldn’t avoid Bucky any longer. You were worried about his recovery and honestly, you missed him. Any other Friday night and you and he would have already been two hours into a Netflix binge and halfway through a box of pizza. 

Knocking softly on his door you heard him call out for you to enter. Bucky was propped up against his headboard, shirtless, which under normal circumstances would have sent your heart aflutter. Now however all you could see were his injuries on display, his ribs were bandaged and dark purple bruises were scattered all over his chest. “Oh Bucky... “ You blinked back the tears as you moved to sit next to him.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, doll.” Bucky’s crooked smile warmed your heart. “I’ll be fine, promise.”

“You shouldn’t be in this position at all Buck.” You held up a hand as he started to protest. “Nope, I did not come here to have that argument again. I came to to hang out with you. Cause that’s what we do.” You settled in next to him, grabbing the remote and flipping through the choices. 

“So…” Bucky seemed hesitant, “are we just not gonna talk about earlier or…?”

You sighed, gathering your resolve. “Can we just forget it ever happened? I was upset and it just came out and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable so let’s just drop it, okay?” You bit your lip, hoping that he’d just go with it.

You could feel him looking at you but after a moment of silence he relaxed, wrapping his metal arm around you and pulling you close. “So, what do you feel like watching tonight? I’m in a sci-fi mood..”

“When aren’t you in a sci-fi mood,” you said with a smile as you scrolled for awhile, finally settling on The Martian. “Oh you’ll love this one… action, survival, and loads of science.” 

As much as you loved the movie and the company, the day’s events quickly caught up with both of you and before long you were sound asleep in Bucky’s arms. 

* * *

Warmth. How was your pillow so warm? And why was it.. moving? Reaching out tentatively you felt something hard yet soft, rising and falling beneath your fingertips. Cracking one eye open and then the other you could just make out Bucky’s profile in the dim predawn light. You realized you were completely pressed against him, your arm slung across his torso, your legs tangled together, your head resting just above his heart.

You wanted nothing more than to freeze this moment in time. To hold him close and pretend he was yours for just a little while longer. Unable to help yourself you placed a small kiss on his chest just as it rumbled to life.

“I don’t wanna forget it, doll.” His voice was rough and low as he wrapped his arms tighter around you. “D’ya know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say something? Anything?” 

Your breath caught in your throat. Was this really happening? “W-what are you saying…? That you..?”

He chuckled, kissing the top of your head. “I’d be an even bigger idiot than you already think I am if I didn’t have feelings for you. Why do you think I talked Steve into going through with that ridiculous plan yesterday? Couldn’t let the woman I love get hurt now could I?”

“But you, you never said… why have you never said anything?”

“I’m guessing for all the same reasons you never did: our friendship was too important, things were fine the way they were, why would someone like you ever truly fall for someone like me….” There was a hint of self-doubt in his voice at the end, a feeling you couldn’t deny that you’d had far too often. 

Raising up to look at him you stared into his eyes, the cool blue shining up at you. You bit your lip, reaching up to stroke your thumb across the stubble on his cheek. “You better not be messin’ with me, Barnes.”

Tilting toward you till your noses brushed together, he licked his lips, “Wouldn’t dream of it, doll.” And then there he was, soft lips pressed gently against yours, both of you frozen for a moment before melting into each other, fitting together perfectly as if you’d done it a thousand times. His tongue darted out, teasing you. You welcomed it, eagerly deepening the kiss, your hand moving into his hair, tugging gently. With a groan and a growl he rolled you both over, continuing to kiss you like his life depended on it. It was several moments before you slowed and broke away, breathing heavily and staring into each other’s eyes.

“Damn,” you breathed out.

“Yeah,” he replied with a grin.

“Still sure about this…? It’s not too late to back out…” You bit the inside of your cheek, trying not to laugh.

“Hell yeah, just try and stop me,” he murmured before diving in to attack your neck with kisses, causing you to shriek and then moan and then much, much more.

END


End file.
